bohaterowiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Migi
Migi jest jedną z głównych postaci w mandze i anime Parasyte. Jest on pasożytem, który próbował przejąć kontrolę nad mózgiem Shinichiego Izumi, lecz ostatecznie przejął tylko jego prawą rękę. Charakterystyka Wygląd Migi potrafi zmieniać swoją formę w zależności od sytuacji, ponieważ nie ma domyślnego wyglądu. Jest także zdolny do zmiany siebie w broń, taką jak naramienne ostrze lub do stworzenia ludzkich oczu i ust do komunikowania się. Ponieważ pasożyty są ograniczone tylko do możliwości mutacji obszaru ciała, z którym są połączone, Migi jest w stanie przekształcić tylko prawą rękę Shinichiego. Pierwotnie ciało Migiego poszło aż do ramienia Shinichiego, ale po utracie 30% jego ciała, teraz idzie tylko trochę za łokieć. Osobowość Migi jest pasożytem i jako taki nie ma ludzkich emocji. Jego głównym celem jest utrzymanie siebie i swojego gospodarza (Shinichiego) przy życiu, nawet jeśli oznacza to zabicie własnego gatunku, ceniąc sobie osobiste przetrwanie ponad wszystko. Czasami nie waha się nawet skrzywdzić Shinichiego, na przykład gdy pogroził mu wydłubaniem oczu i odcięcia uszu. Migi często uważa Shinichiego za zagrożenie, ponieważ zawsze walczy o ocalenie innych, a kiedyś zagroził, że go skrzywdzi, aby powstrzymać go przed niebezpieczeństwem. Z powodu jego ciekawskiej natury i chęci nauki, można stwierdzić, że Migi jest dość inteligentny. Jest to dodatkowo utrwalone przez fakt, że nauczył się języka japońskiego w „jeden dzień”. Shinichi stwierdził również, że jego prawa ręka jest bardziej inteligentna niż jego mózg. Jest także zdolnym strategiem i może łatwo wymyślić sposoby walki z pasożytami. Z powodu braku emocji, Migi jest bardzo logiczny i w pełni zdolny do słuchania rozumu, i jest w rzeczywistości tym, który proponuje, by on i Shinichi pracowali razem, aby przeżyć. Migi jest często pokazywany jako postać mająca słabą opinię o ludzkości. Twierdzi, że spośród całego życia na Ziemi, ludzie są najbliżej demonów, ponieważ ludzie jedzą wiele różnych form życia, aby przetrwać, podczas gdy jego gatunek odżywią się tylko jedną lub dwiema. Migi odmawia współpracy z Shinichim, by pozbyć się pasożytów, mówiąc, że jest sojusznikiem nikogo innego oprócz samego siebie. Jest także bardzo cyniczny i zabrania Shinichiemu mówić komukolwiek o nim, posuwając się tak daleko, że grozi, że każdego zabije. Po połączeniu się z Shinichim, w celu uratowania mu życia, Migi powoli zaczyna zdobywać bardziej ludzkie aspekty, czasami nawet okazując szacunek innym, podczas gdy Shinichi staje się bardziej do niego podobny. Migi interesuje się także tym, jak rozmnażają się ludzie, pytając Shinichiego, czy może wywołać erekcję w jego genitaliach, a nawet rozczarowanie, gdy Shinichi nie uprawiał seksu z Murano. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, gdy Shinichi stopniowo staje się bardziej cyniczny, Migi staje się bardziej idealistyczny. Rzadko jednak robi wszystko, by to przyznać i nadal może być dość apatyczny np. lekceważy tragiczną śmierć Kany, twierdząc, że była to nieuchronność, co skłoniło Shinichiego do spytania się go jak może w ogóle tak mówić. Migi później uważa, że Shinichi jest jego przyjacielem i oświadcza, że „cieszy się, że nie przejął jego mózgu”. Kiedy Migi odwiedza Shinichiego we śnie, przed pójściem spać na czas nieokreślony, dziękuje Shinichiemu za wszystkie ich doświadczenia i że miał szczęście, by zaprzyjaźnić się z nim. Galeria Plik:Migi.png Plik:Migi- Ear.jpg Plik:Migi- Nose.jpg Plik:Shinichi and Migi.jpg Plik:Shinichi and Migi- Combat Mode.jpg Plik:L7xtws9heprxiks31caq.png Plik:Migi studying.jpg Plik:Migi- Detachment.gif|Migi odczepiający się od ciała Shinichiego en:Migi Kategoria:Bohaterowie z anime Kategoria:Bohaterowie z mang Kategoria:Antybohaterowie Kategoria:Obrońcy niewinności Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Śmiertelni Kategoria:Geniusze Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Tajemniczy Kategoria:Bez płci Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Science Fiction Kategoria:Postacie humorystyczne Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Bohaterscy kryminaliści Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Zabójcy potworów Kategoria:Pesymiści Kategoria:Bohaterscy mizantropii Kategoria:Bohaterskie potwory Kategoria:Nawróceni złoczyńcy Kategoria:Bohaterowie z horrorów Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmów Kategoria:Fałszywi antagoniści